(11-04-09) Patch 0.8.1
Patch 0.8.1 11.04.09 ::Coming November 5, 2009: Click here to read all about the newest patch! =Earth Eternal Patch Notes 0.8.1= General Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where other party members that are not in the same zone where a mob is killed were getting loot rights. * Gold amount is now displayed properly in the trade window. * You now get a message saying how much gold was taken from you when you get resurrected (instead of after the next time gold is spent). * Item stacks now properly update when the inventory window is closed. * Fixed an issue which prevented players from leaving the Starter Grove due to lag. * Fixed an issue with multiple loading screens occurring in rapid succession. * Fixed the issue which caused players with long load times to be booted due to inactivity. * Fixed the issue which prevented players from deleting one or more of their characters. * Fixed issues with colors and appearances on Atavians. * Added an Accept/Deny prompt on all Player teleports. * All Recipes should now have tooltips. * Reagents can be dragged onto the Quick Bar. * Boss chest loot costs should now properly line up with their corresponding loot item. * Fixed an issue that caused the Party UI boxes to become stuck under the chat box. * Quest Update HUD and Chat window box text should now be properly punctuated * The trade window should now properly show item stacks. * Fixed an issue with the popup window when right clicking on a player. * Added a tooltip for the World Buff separator in the buff window. * Added a tooltip to show the time remaining on potions in the buff window. * Fixed an issue where resistances were being displayed improperly. * Fixed an issue where players were not being properly bound after changing continents. * Fixed an issue which made it appear you could purchase items from a shop which you could not afford. * Fixed an issue with the chat box disappearing after the final chat tab is deleted. * Fixed an issue which allowed players to create names with capital letters in the middle of their first or last name. * Added the name of the resurrection method on the cast bar. * Fixed an issue which prevented certain items from being refashioned. * Collision has been corrected for many objects. * Certain armor sets have had their mesh fixed. * Fixed an issue where players were not properly aligned on the zone map. * Improved several lower level armor sets to look better. * Sunrise and Sunset are now properly directional. * Added more words to the chat filter. * Fixed an issue which caused players to see NPCs slide across the ground. * Fixed an issue causing players to infrequently receive random load screens. * Fixed several memory leaks. * Fixed an issue which caused players/NPCs to display in all black. * Fixed an issue where town NPCs were aggroing due to area of effect attacks. * Mobs should no longer walk off cliffs. * Certain NPC Vendors are now functioning properly. * Certain mobs will now properly use their auto-attack instead of spamming skills. * Formatting has been improved to the bug entry dialog for users (/bug). * Many quests have been fixed or have had their difficulty/rewards balanced (see below for more detail). * Many dungeons/bosses have had their difficulty tweaked to be more aligned with their appropriate level. * Many dungeon chests have been fixed. * Removed mobs near graveyards inside of instances to prevent graveyard camping (no death loops). * Vespins death animation should now display properly. * Fixed random typos in several quests, items and UI elements. * Various data fixes for some items. New Features * Players can now use Control+Right Click to equip items. * Added item Equipment Comparison (which can be turned off in the options menu). * Pressing the "r" key will now automatically initiate a private message with the person who most recently messaged you. * Players can now click on a player's name in the chat window to initiate a private message with them. * Chat text can now be bolded in the Options menu to increase visibility. * Any chat channel can now be clicked on to automatically chat to that chat channel. Credit Shop Fixes/Improvements * Pressing "k" will now bring up the Credit Shop. * You will now be told that you cannot afford to change your last name before it tells you that it has been validated. * Reagent Generators now charge reduced prices for reagents and are properly labeled. * Potions are now respecting their level restrictions. * Extended Potion of Speed now lasts the full 30 days. Ability Changes/Balances/Fixes KNIGHT * Bash: Tooltip will now display the duration of the possible stun. * Cripple: Ability will now decrease enemy movement speed by a percentage rather than a flat amount. An enemy affected by this ability will now also display a debuff icon for the duration of the effect. * Stagger: A debuff icon will now show up on an enemy if this ability successfully stuns that enemy. * Blender: This ability will now do the proper amount of damage. This should result in a decrease in the amount of damage that this ability does. * Turtle: This ability will now actually double the amount of hate you generate, as intended. Previously this ability was NOT affecting a player's hate generation at all. * Demoralize: Updated description of this ability to NOT include the phrase 'per charge' because this ability is not an execute. * Disarm: Updated description of this ability to NOT say that this ability is an execute. * Whiplash: Fixed this ability to make the effect slow down the target's attack speed correctly. This should result in an increase in this spell's effectiveness. * Rage of Ares: The cooldown for this ability will now actually work. * Blood Ritual: Fixed a bug where the 'increased might regeneration' part of this spell was too effective. Also, this ability will now display an icon on the affected target for the duration of the effect. * Earth Shaker: The cooldown for this ability will now actually work. ROGUE * Walk In Shadow: Re-worded the ability description so it would all fit on the screen. This ability will now also put a buff icon on the player for the duration of the effect. * Feline's Grace: The Rank 6 version of this ability will now display the proper buff icon on the affected player. * Lady Luck: This ability now works as intended and will update your luck properly. * Fade: This ability will now actually assign the 'invisible' shader to the player and bring up a stealth bar. It will also remove you from combat, has had its cooldown and description fixed. * Rend: The description of this ability within its own ranks is now consistent. * Kick: The 'silence' and 'interrupt' effects of this ability are now dependent. * Riposte: Fixed the amount of damage that this ability is doing. This should cause an increase in the amount of damage that this ability does. * Pierce: Made this ability include Melee Weapon Damage and updated the ability's description to reflect this. This should cause an increase in the amount of damage that this ability does. MAGE * Invisibility: This ability will now put a buff icon on the player for the duration of the effect. Also updated description of this ability to be consistent with the very similar ability 'Walk in Shadow'. * Forcebolt: Updated ability description to be more accurate with how this ability actually works. * Incinerate: This ability will now actually use its one minute cooldown. * Frost Spear: Made the debuff effect of this ability not stackable on itself. * Flame Spear: Made the debuff effect of this ability not stackable on itself. * Deep Freeze: Updated ability description to fix a typo. This ability will now also use its one minute cooldown timer. Additionally, this ability will now add a fixed amount of hate rather than moving you to the top of an enemy's hate list. * Cataclysm: This ability will now actually work as intended...the amount of times that it hits an enemy will be equal to the amount of magic charges used to cast it. Also fixed a typo in the ability description. * Frost Shield: Your combat log will now display the amount of damage absorbed by this buff. * Blazing: Updated the description of this ability to be accurate with how the ability actually works. * Frozen: Updated the description of this ability to be accurate with how the ability actually works. * Coldsnap: This ability will now display a debuff icon on the affected target for the duration of the effect. This effect will now decrease the target's movement speed by a percentage rather than a flat amount as well. * Theft of Will: Updated description of this ability to be more consistent with how the ability actually works. * Pyro Blast: This ability should now work properly and has had its power increased. * Inferno: Rank 5 inferno should now use the cooldown properly. DRUID * Trauma: This ability will now base its damage on Melee Weapon Damage as opposed to Ranged Weapon Damage. This should result in an increase in the amount of damage that this ability does in most cases. * Mystic Missile: This ability will now display a debuff icon on the affected target for the duration of the effect. * Wither: This ability will now display a debuff icon on the affected target for the duration of the effect. Also, updated the description of this ability to say that it lowers 'death resistance' as opposed to 'mystic resistance'. * Malediction: This ability will now actually work as intended and will also display a debuff icon on the affected target for the duration of the effect. * Exodus: This ability can now be used if you're not in a group. Also, this ability will now use its thirty minute cooldown. * Creeping Death: This ability is now a channeled spell. There is no longer a warm-up cast time for this ability. Also, the spell effect for this ability should now play properly. This ability's cooldown timer will now work as well. * Theft of Might: Updated description of this ability to be more consistent with how the ability actually works. * Wildfire: The damage has been reduced at higher tiers. * Sacrifice: This ability now has a range of 20 meters. * Fixed Focus Strike and Trauma to work with 1h weapons. GENERAL Abilities * Run Away: This ability will now only work in combat as intended. * Heart of Gaia: The cooldown for this ability will now actually work. Also, this ability will now display a buff icon on those affected by this spell for the length of the effect. * Healing Hand: Fixed a spelling error in the ability description of this spell. * Resurrect: The spell effect for this ability will now play for the full duration of its cast time. Also, this ability will now resurrect players at the correct percentage of health. * Healing Tendrils will now heal over 7 seconds rather than 10. * Healing Hands is now a 3 second cast. * Fixed an issue with getting stuck in a portal ability animation. Generic ability fixes * Channeled Abilities: Moving your character while channeling a spell will now effectively cancel your channeling of that spell. * Equipment Screen: This screen will now properly display modifications to resistances. * Stun Effect: All abilities that stun an opponent will now show a specific icon on the affected mob for the duration of the effect. * Silence Effect: All abilities that silence an opponent will now show a specific icon on the affected mob for the duration of the effect. * Daze Effect: All abilities that daze an opponent will now show a specific icon on the affected mob for the duration of the effect. * Updated many abilities to display their cast types in their ability descriptions consistently within their own ranks. Quest Fixes * The Sea Cave: You are now expected to actually kill the beast inside the cave in order to finish the quest! * The Fare of Baron Unger: the creatures that inhabit the Overwatch Keep are now a more correct level to match the difficulty of the quest. * The named creatures that are needed for various kill quests in the Great Forest will now spawn more often. You can now complete the following Quests: * The Shard Children - the shards can now be picked up. * A Knight's Request: Fears of an Alliance - you can now always get the Sealed Scroll. Quest NPCs * Priestess Claira is now a bit easier to kill. The following Quests have had their Quest Markers fixed: * Midlands High Fashion: Delivery to Listerm * Floro the Sly - the quest turn in marker now points to the correct NPC in Bath. * Deliver the Letter * Sherriff of Nottingham * Hajeen Qaraba * Delivery to Seascape * Subtle Maneuvers - the marker for this quest is generalized in the middle of a large area where you can find various locations that have nests with eggs that can be stolen. Some of the eggs are just there as art - you can only take the ones that sparkle when you have the quest. Quest Step Triggers Fixed: * Haunted Grove - you will now trigger the next step of the quest once you walk to the entrance of the Haunted Grove. * The Hollow Tree - you will now trigger the next step of the quest once you walk to the entrance of the Hollow Tree. New Quest: * After finishing the assault on Earthend there is a new quest. Merlin will give you a quest that guides you to the Make-shift Portal, into Anglorum and directly into Fort Stonehenge. This should clear up some of the confusion about where to go after the assault quest is over in Earthrise and where to go once you arrive in Anglorum! Rewards: * Hide and Seek - you can now use the Key reward to open Mork Duststomper's chest and choose a reward! * The Dark Depths: Lesser Evils - you can now use the Key reward to open the chest and choose a reward! NPCs/MOBs: *The exterior of Rolsburg Mine is now populated with baddies - enjoy. *High Ritualists have been removed from the non-Heroic spawned area of Wilhelm's Crypt. Dungeon Content Fixes *Rapunzel's Tower had some fixes to creature difficulty, and the teleporters on the lower floors will not vanish anymore. Category:Patch Notes